


Top Tier

by Edelgarde



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edelgarde/pseuds/Edelgarde
Summary: A party after saving the world and alcohol. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Raven Cronwell/Eve





	Top Tier

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! Today I'm presenting this EvexRaven one-shot, I hope you like it. I'd like to thank Aliniel for helping me proofread and edit this work. If you like this style, make sure to check her works too! :D

Today it has been a long day. The El Search Party was called to Lanox to solve an incident with the demons. Something related to awakening an old dark demon god and destroying the world. But it wasn’t of any importance right now because, as always, they somehow managed to overthrow the evil force’s efforts to tilt the scales of balance. No, what mattered today was to relax. To chill out and breathe in peace, something they haven’t had the chance to do from almost forever. Due to the recent events, Lanox wasn’t exactly the most festive town of the world. Of course, there were preparations for a big party to celebrate their new heros, but for now, the party settled for a secluded place in the suburbs.

It was one of the loudest bars of the street, with a second floor working as an inn and the first floor completely dedicated to drinking. Not the kind of place you would expect to find the search party in, which made it the perfect hideout for them. It’s not that they dislike people, they just don’t want to be surrounded by admirers the very same day they saved the world. Again.

This bar was barely lit, it made it hard to see the face of the person next to you, and the rock music booming from a retro looking huge speaker muffled every sound in there behind a wall of guitar riffs. It was dirty and no other patrons were there at this hour. Only the party, divided in smaller groups that took their seats on the different tables. One of them had three girls in a black dress, white robes and an exotic blue skin tight suit: Eve, Aisha and Lu. They took the one farthest away from the bar, on an old couch that circled a low table. Aisha and Lu had both drinks half empty, while Eve hadn’t touched hers. She was way too busy with her own business. A holographic screen floated in front of her as she browsed through an endless flow of data. Nobody knew what could she be doing or why, but she was about to get interrupted by Aisha.

“Eve!... Eve!!” the mage said, clicking her fingers in front of the Nasod's face to grab her attention. Eve lifted her eyes and for a moment she looked as if she had no idea where she was.

“Oh, sorry I was… crunching some numbers, what did you want?” Eve asked, finally taking a ship of her drink. She regretted doing it, Lu was the one who ordered it and it looks like living in the underworld gives you a weird taste in beverages.

“We were wondering about your opinion… were you even listening?”

“Aisha and I were talking about the boys,” Lu said, leaning closer to Eve while she gestured over the other table. Near the drinking bar Raven, Elsword, Ciel and Chung shared another table. There was a large number of empty beers on their table and they seemed to be rather engrossed in a game of poker. Apparently, the losers would have to remove some clothes from themselves, judging by the topless state of the youngest pair in the table.

“My opinion on them?” Eve repeated, thinking for a moment “They are competitive, but capable partners in battle.”

Aisha let out a laugh, while Lu shook her head.

“Eve, please; we wanted to know if you find them attractive… or sexy,” Aisha said, feeling like she should be more direct with her.  
“Mmm… I don’t know about that kind of stuff…”

“Eve please! You have to have thought about it at least once. Or maybe you want to be asked about the girls?” Lu suggested, nudging towards the table where Elesis and Rose shared a drink.

“Alright. But I was saying the truth, I never considered them as anything else but partners.”

“We spend almost the entire day, every day; around those guys, you must have some kind of thought about them other than what we will be killing today.”

Hearing Aisha and Lu so interested Eve finally decided to put some effort into this conversation, she brought her holographic screen up again and motioned for both girls to sit closer to her. Pictures of the four boys appeared on the screen and right next to them a few empty lines to fill with text.

“If I can categorize their qualities and rank those in a numerical score, I can create a graph and draw an average of who is overall the best man in our selected group.”

“W- What?” Lu questioned, feeling a bit confused over all that talk about numbers and scores.

“She means we’re going to rate the boys like one of those apps on social media,” Aisha clarified.

“That would be an accurate comparison, but since we are the ones doing the graph and the ones that have the interest, we can be infinitely more reliable that those pseudoscience tests,” Eve clarified.

“Humm… I like Raven’s voice. Everyone else in our party sounds like a kid besides him… although Ciel is pretty close,” Aisha started to say as Eve started to input the data on her screen.

“I think Chung’s pretty cute with that bowl cut and the puppy eyes, but he also looks a lot like a kid. The last time we went together to buy some health potions the brewer asked us if we were lost kids…” Lu said, lowering her voice in embarrassment.

Both girls continued to give pieces of information about what they liked or what they didn’t about the four guys and finally Eve had a result, although judging by their faces they weren’t too happy with the results.

“What were you expecting? The information you provided wasn’t that reliable…” Eve said, deleting the data from her test.

“Why not?” Both girls asked in unison.

“Well, you rated Elsword’s deodorant as a ten out of ten, which means it’s the perfect fragrance for you, but then you said Chung’s sense of duty was incredible, rating it as eight, but that implies not only that is not perfect, but that in the grand scheme of things a good scent is more important than doing the right thing.”

There was a long silence which Lu finally interrupted.

“Alright doctor Love, why don’t you take the test yourself and see what we find?”

After a sigh, Eve finally started redoing the test with her own tastes in mind. Aisha and Lu were quite impatient to see how it would end.

“I like how Raven dresses. He wears a white coat with beast fur because he wants to appear pure hearted and strong to those around him while he hides a body full of scars. He also uses a sword which is commonly considered an honorable way of fighting in human society… On the other hand, he takes too long to open to others and rarely manifests any will to do it on his own terms,” Eve said as she finished the Raven part of the test.

>Chung has paw eyes, that rarity alone is worth a few points. He also has a big heart, as humans would say; and as Aisha pointed out his sense of justice is quite well accepted in our group… but he’s also way too innocent and if I’m allowed to say it I believe he wouldn’t know what to do with a woman.

>Elsword is lively and active, which is usually a good sign in young males, but his enthusiasm can get annoying and excessive. He’s also the kind of person that never gives up but there’s a fine line between being persistent and confident and being stubborn and rigid.

>Ciel has good manners and a handful of knowledge and skills that nobody else in the group has. He also has no qualms on showing a more feminine side which is something other men may find bad but I think it’s a good thing. But he also has an extrange obsession with Lu and maybe that would be a bad factor in the long term.

“Hey, I can promise you that we only have a master-servant relationship,” Lu said, raising her hand.

Eve finally revealed the scores. They were quite different from Aisha and Lu, and equally surprising. Elsword and Chung were tied with a 6.5 out of 10. Apparently, their childish behaviour was a major turn off for the silver haired girl. Ciel managed to get higher with a whole extra point, as Eve said “He is a good suitor but he’s almost already compromised with someone…” and finally Raven, who left everyone in the dust with a round 8.

“Raven, huh?” Aisha said, nudging her elbow against Eve.

“Still quite low scores to be honest,” Lu said.

“I wouldn’t say so. Considering this is just a summary, scoring anything over 6 is already quite amazing, given how little factors have been taken into consideration…”

“That makes Raven’s score even more interesting…” Aisha said.

“Look out girls, mister Eight is coming,” Lu said. It was true, Raven had left his table and he was heading to their place. Looking behind, the girls saw Elsword and Chung, shamefully covering themselves after losing the long game of poker they just played. Ciel managed to get out of that mostly unscathed and Raven was as dressed as usual.

“Hey… Aisha I’m sorry to ask you this but Elsword got a little overexcited with our game and threw his pants off the window… He’s asking if you could pay his drinks for him because the owner won’t let him go retrieve his wallet,” Raven said, trying to be as empathic as one could be asking such a bizarre favor.

“I can’t believe it… I’ll go after I finish this drink,” Aisha said with a long sigh. She glared at Elsword who became even more nervous due to the fact that he was mostly naked.

“Humm… Eve, could you do me a favor?” Raven suddenly added. Eve finally put her screen away to listen to him, although it was arguable that both the other two girls were way more interested in such favor than the Queen herself.

“I think I busted a joint in today’s fight, could you take a look at my arm? I would ask you tomorrow but it has been hurting for a while now and…”

“Of course, you should have told me right away, it could become worse the more you wait. Go wait for me upstairs,” Eve said as she started to put away her things from the table. Raven left and she was about to do the same when Aisha and Lu stopped her for a moment.

“Is this what they call fate? The universe is playing jokes on us?” Lu said in a pretended mistic tone.

“What do you mean?”

“Eve, please. We were just talking about him being the top tier of your test and now you two are suddenly going to have some time alone,” Aisha said.

“You just heard him, he had a pain on his arm…”

“Come on Eve, the oldest trick in the book. He’s a bit drunk, he probably saw his picture on your holothing and felt it was the right time to… you know… have some tutoring to see if he could get those extra points,” Lu suggested.

Eve just shook her head and prepared to leave, but Lu wouldn’t let her leave until she had finished her drink. Eve finally complied, she didn’t like whatever cocktail Lu requested for her, but at least they let her go.

“It’s just whiskey with soda, everyone likes it,” Lu complained, putting away Eve’s glass.

Eve found Raven waiting on the second floor. The place was just a narrow hallway with doors for the inn part of the local. Eve guided Raven into her room, which she shared with her table partners. Apparently, the same lighting logic of the bar was followed in the room, as the only light came from a lamp on the desk and the light from the street lamps. Although the table was on the opposite wall to the only window, which left Eve with not enough light to work on Raven’s arm. After meddling with the outer screws for a bit, Eve finally asked Raven to drag a couple of chairs near the window. With more clarity there, Eve let Raven’s arm rest on her lap. Raven didn’t say anything, but the position made him slightly nervous.

“I’m going to remove the plating, don’t worry it won’t hurt,” Eve said as she took the final screw out. However, Raven’s coat was just too thick on the sleeves to work comfortably, so Eve finally asked him to take it out.

“Take out the shirt as well, so it won’t bother us later.”

“Later?” Raven asked as he removed his shirt as well. The topless blademaster looked back at Eve for a moment hesitating if he should just lay his arm on her lap again.

Eve looked back at him for a moment and finally took his arm over her legs again. Both of them took a deep breath, unaware of what was going on in each other’s mind. Seeing him barely naked made Lu’s words resonate on her head. It was a weird thought to have while having one of his arms half dismantled on her lap. Still, she couldn’t help but let her eyes trace lines on his well sculpted abs and to watch the single drop of sweat that was running down his neck and across the collarbone.

“So, is it bad?” Raven asked, feeling like the silence had gone on for too long. He didn’t notice Eve staring at all, mainly because he was too nervous. He wasn’t sure why he felt like this, but maybe the soft feeling of Eve’s skin over her boots was related to it.

“No. Some coal powder from the burned trees got into the ventilation system and caused a lot of extra friccion… Pass me that brush from the tool box.” Eve said, managing to hide her lack of focus. She took the brush from Raven and another silence took place when they exchanged looks for a second. Without saying anything, she started cleaning the dust from the delicate Nasod wiring system of Raven’s arm.

“So, what were you talking about down there?” Raven asked, trying to make some conversation between them to ease the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

“About you…” Eve said and, after seeing Raven’s confused gaze, she added “I mean, the four of you. Aisha and Lu were discussing if we find you attractive.”

“Oh. I think most girls wouldn’t tell if they’ve been talking about that…”

“Why? It's the truth. Oh, and you have nothing to worry about, you got nice scores,” Eve said. She obviously wasn’t aware of the implications of what she was saying at the moment of saying it.

“Really? From who?” Raven asked. Normally he wouldn’t have, but with the alcohol he had, the word normally wouldn’t fit in his behaviour.

“I rated you 8 out of 10. I didn’t memorize the girl’s scores though,” Eve said, whipping off the last bits of dust from the arm. She started screwing it back together.

“Really?” Raven said with a laugh. Eve looked at him but she didn’t say anything. It felt as if she finally came to her senses and wasn’t sure what to say.

One part of her knew this could be misunderstood, but the other, the one that took a hit from that concoction that Lu forced on her, wanted to see what would happen if she were to leave this ambiguous situation carry on.

“Your arm is ready. Does it hurt?”

“Oh, no, it’s perfect,” Raven said, testing his Nasod arm with some movements and standing up. The moment he did, he could feel all the blood going to his feet, as he suddenly stumbled for a moment. He was about to fall, but Eve was quick enough to catch him, allowing him to lean on her. She placed her hands on his chest to help him back on his feet, but she couldn’t take them away.

“Uhh… sorry, I definitely drank too much down there…” Raven excused himself with a loud laugh.

“Yeah, no doubt… I think I had more than I should too,” Eve said, still not separating from Raven. He was already balanced on his own feet, but he didn’t try to lean away from her either. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment without saying anything. Eve finally broke the silence, proposing something that Raven would have never expected from the ever so serious Nasod.

“Would you like to… earn some extra points on your score?”

She wasn’t sure why she asked that. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, or maybe she was actually interested in that. It could have been because of Aisha and Lu’s suggestion or even because having half naked Raven leaning on her made her heart beat faster. She could even feel a burning tickle spread through her hands and a warm feeling growing on her own body that she couldn’t quite localize.

“Well… If you’re willing to give me that chance,” Raven asked. Like her, Raven wasn’t sure what got over to him, but he found himself staring at Eve’s golden eyes and unable to look away. They were brighter than anything else in the room and it pained him when they closed as Eve’s face got closer to him. They bruised their lips together for a split second. Her lips were so soft that it felt like a silky fabric fluttering against his face, yet that short and innocent kiss became like blood in the water for their passion, as they kissed again and again, each time with increasing passion. So passionate thought, that Raven felt dizzy again. Unable to hold his weight, Eve fell on her back and, luckily, landed on the bed with Raven following on top.

“Raven, you… you are way too drunk,” Eve said and, instead of awkward silence, they finally burst out laughing. Raven never heard Eve laugh like that, but the silence after it wasn’t awkward as it had been until now. It was an impatient one, a silence challenging to see who of the two would take the next step. Raven was the one that claimed that movement, feeling as if he should be doing it. He was the one with experience out of the two, and it was evident once things started to get heated up. He kissed Eve once again and let her rest on her back while he treaded down her neck with soft kisses and went around her collarbone. Meanwhile, his hand moved along her thigh, sliding under her miniskirt and moving all the way from the outside to the inner thigh. Eve never had someone feeling up her legs but it gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling. She could sense Raven’s arm going to her back and tugging at the zip of her dress with impressive precision and care, for a metallic arm. She lifted her back enough to let loose her dress and removed it from the top.

Although she felt like covering her chest, Raven gently pulled her arms to the side, pulling Eve closer to him and kissing her down the neck again. Eve leaned back, and felt as those passionate lips made their way down to her breasts, teasing around the nipples with care. A shiver ran through her body as he put one of her sweet cherries between his lips, she felt as the soft and small nub slowly turned into a pointy fruit for him to pinch again. It became even more sensitive and Eve couldn’t help but yelp as he teased her.

But she wasn’t one to just stand idle, and after all that, she pushed Raven down and crawled on top of his body, kissing him again and again. Raven put his hand on her thighs again, but this time he didn’t stop at the inner side and instead let it go down the navel and caress her over her pink underwear. Eve felt his hand bruising against a sensitive part and let out a surprised gasp. He continued to tease her as Eve’s breathing became more labored. She stood up, sitting on top of his waist and grasped his hand. Staring back at him, Eve slowly guided his hand under the thin fabric of her panties. She could feel the fingers rubbing her, bruising against her moist lips and gently pushing the underwear aside. A string of fluid hung for a moment when the dripping wet panties were removed and thrown somewhere in the ground. Kneeling on top of him, Eve let Raven tease her most private part, getting a few loud moans out of her lips. This new feeling was impossible to describe, not in any words she knew. It was pleasant and yet almost maddening, and not that she didn’t want it. She wanted to dive into this feeling, to let herself drown in this pleasure right here and now. With that thought in mind, Eve laid back again, pulling Raven from the hem of his pants. He understood the signal and, with a fairly uncharacteristic haste; he rushed his pants open and threw them away.

She stared at him down there for a moment, getting a look of his thing. It was the moment where Lu would make a joke about blademasters, or where Aisha would describe it in some weird poetic way; but neither of those things crossed Eve’s mind. She simply stared at it as Raven moved closer, looming his mast over her gap. She reached for it and caressed the tip and the way to the base. It was a weird feeling. Unlike the rest of him, it was soft and warm, but it still had some hardness to it. It twitched under her touch, as if prompted to work.

Raven leaned closer to her, gently pushing Eve to her back. He rested the mast over her crevice, rubbing the lower side against her body. She saw it moving near her belly and felt somewhat nervous. It seemed way bigger in comparison to her… entrance. She didn’t voice her worry and instead bit her lower lip and watched as Raven worked with his hands. He gently pushed her lower lips aside, the pink flesh opened like a flower, waiting to receive the tip of his shaft.

Gently, slowly and yet confident and firm, Raven pressed his tip against her. Eve felt something strange, new and unknown. The feeling of that thing going inside her body was weird, as if something was pushing her insides around, yet they still tried to hug it. A sensation similar to pain sparkled through her body, still she didn’t feel uncomfortable. Raven was looking at her the whole time, she let herself get lost in his deep eyes as her breathing became heavy. She finally felt their waists clashing together and the pain started to fade, leaving only an incredibly hot sensation followed by a calming effect. It was like the calm before the storm.

“Are you alright?” Raven asked. His voice was unusually soft, he spoke in a whisper near her ear.

“Yeah, it feels good,” Eve answered. She caressed her midriff with her hand, feeling impressed about what was going on. Eve never considered experiencing this on her own, and she always thought it was a rather uncomfortable experience. Something like feeling invaded and hurt. However, now that it actually happened, she wouldn’t describe it like that.

It was like melting together, like becoming one. It feels like a deep and caring caress rather than a cold contact. She wouldn’t be so bold as to say it was like that because of love or anything, after all this just happened in the heat of the moment. But she pushed those thoughts aside and looked at Raven. They held their hands together and intertwined their fingers. Raven began to move, and the hot feeling went more intense, shifting from burning to melting. Each movement sent a wave of pleasure over her body, starting on her legs and traveling to her mouth, where it came out in the shape of a passionate scream or a delightful moan.

Whenever he pulled back, Eve would feel an anticipating shiver all over her body, as if she was at the top of a roller coaster, looking at the wild ride below, and the pushing felt like pure pleasure being poured all over her body. She could feel her body moving on its own: her hips following the movements and pace of Raven, her legs clutching around his waist, her back arching with every assault, her arms pulling at the sheets on the bed before wildly hugging his back, her hands burying her nails on his back, yet no complain came from Raven. He kept moving with more and more impulse. She could feel their bodies rubbing together, the heat going even higher. Their voices combine into a single one to sing with pleasure.

It finally came to an end. The moment they were going as fast as they could, as wild as they wanted and as pleasant as they desired, everything came to a full stop with a loud yell. Eve felt the shivers going all around her body as she climaxed, the intense throbbing off his mast as it poured the liquid pleasure on her insides and the lukewarm feeling of the sticky feeling dripping down her legs. They finally separated and Raven fell exhausted next to her.

For a long while they stared at the ceiling, trying to recover their breath. They looked into each other but didn’t say anything, they only let out a lively laugh.

“So… “Raven finally spoke “Did I get extra points?”

“Well… Considering this... “ Eve started to say “... I think you’re on a 8.5 now.”

“What? Only half a point?” Raven protested. Eve turned to him with a smile on her lips.

“If you’re dissatisfied, you can always ask for a revision.”

Raven laughed and moved closer to her. They wondered what would happen from now on. Explaining this to the others would be embarrassing at best... let’s just hope it doesn’t cause any weird feelings.


End file.
